narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seigetsu Hōzuki
Seigetsu Hōzuki (鬼灯霽月, Hōzuki Seigetsu) is an independent contract killer and a member of 's . Originally thought to be killed during the events of the , he has as of recently resurfaced without any recognition of such an event. Although naming himself a "spectator", being neutral to most events in the series, Seigetsu has become notably more involved within the storyline as of recent events. His rescue of Yaseko and his battle with Monad being only few of many examples. He has titled himself the "fourth party" within the current conflicts, taking part within the war both as an observer and a participant. Eventually, both Seigetsu and his little partner met their end at the hands of Shizumu Haga in a short and one-sided battle. Seigetsu is the second ninja from Kirigakure to ever bear the title Tailed Beast without a Tail (尾を持たない尾獣, O o Motanai Bijū; English TV "Tailless Tailed Beast"), although not for the same exact reasons as his , and the first one to be called Swordsman without a Sword (剣を持たない剣士, Ken o Motonai Kenshi; English TV "Swordless Swordsman"). Appearance Seigetsu appears as a young, 14-year old boy with light green hair and yellow-golden eyes. He has a skinny figure and is generally adorned with a very innocent, childlike look, in stark contrast with his actual personality. A white cloak with long, wide sleeves and two red circle patterns on each of them is generally zipped open at his neck and from just above his navel. Underneath, he wears an equally blank pair of shorts fixed at his knees, with a golden belt topped with a moderate ruby holding them up. Seigetsu also wears white sandals. His pale pigment, couple with him commonly dressing in complete white, has caused ghost signalling within every neighborhood Seigetsu visits at night. It is witnessed that the clothes Seigetsu wears and the appearance he dons can be effortlessly shifted through his clan's . In addition, he can copy any victim of his kinjutsu perfectly, rendering an exact description of his appearance quite fruitless. Personality Seigetsu appears as a gentle though quirky young boy, often seen balancing himself on the edges of buildings and acting like a kid far below his age. He has no regard for privacy and seems to lack any kind of sexual attraction, reacting to both men and women like they're nothing but fictional characters. He is obsessed with acquiring new stories, carrying a different book during each of his appearances and having the habit of renting the most expensive room in any inn he passes, promising other passengers to give it to them in exchange for a good story.Kiribi III In general conversation, Seigetsu speaks in a very rude manner - always talking on a first-name basis and forgoing any kind of honorifics. Yaseko seems to be an exception to this rule, affectionately addressing her as Yaseko-chan. Although a contract killer by profession, Seigetsu doesn't appear to be particularly interested in who he kills or what he receives for it - only the act of murder is what drives him, and the fact that he is a contract killer is only because it the most convenient occupation involving said thrill. It is this exaggerated desire of new tales that has been Seigetsu's incentive throughout all of his actions. Using his clan's kinjutsu, he acquired immortality, all for the sheer purpose of being able to spectate more events. Although preferring not to intervene in any of the happenings he attends, he is shown to sometimes play a part when he finds the events progressing in a manner he dislikes, shown when he disguised himself as a during the and stopped Monad from reaching during her final battle. When explaining his reasons, Seigetsu often resorts to reasoning that lacks any regard of human values. In fact, in all of his actions, Seigetsu seems to consider himself an outsider of the world, as if the events around him are part of a manga series that he's reading. Thus, when he would kill or save someone, his only motive would be the dramatization of the "series", regardless who or what has to suffer for the consequences. This is likely a product of the situation his kinjutsu forced him in: as Seigetsu was forced to dive deeper and deeper into cannibalism and he began to enjoy it more and more, he convinced himself that everyone else "was not real", that he was an outsider watching their tales unfold and that he only intervened when he deemed it necessary. When possessed by bloodlust, Seigetsu's persona undergoes a dramatic change. The innocent look on his face deforms into a sadistic smile, and his craving for blood causes him to lose most abilities to discern between ally or enemy. His only goal becomes to kill and consume blood, even if the victim is a former client or recipient of his charity. Although his general and certainly this specific demeanor could be classified as insanity, Seigetsu doesn't seem to have suffered under any kind of traumatic experiences throughout his life. His obsession with stories drove him into utilizing his clan's kinjutsu, which turned him into the beast he has become. Within conversation, Seigetsu often uses the term "Darake" (だらけ, Darake), which is used to negatively imply that something is full of mistakes. The term is quite informal, and shows again Seigetsu's lack of etiquette. However, the word is also used to describe something that is "covered all over", mostly in conjunction with blood, which is a subtle and ironic hint at Seigetsu's true nature. Alter-egos Given his ability to transform into the perfect likeness into any one of his victims', Seigetsu has adopted several regular alter-ego's, each one he utilizes for different purposes. The personality of each of these persona differ, but Seigetsu's general tendencies are mostly preserved. One trait he only displays while transformed is the erring of his own gender. He is often seen using the phrase "boku, Īe watashi" (僕, いいえ 私; Literally meaning I, no I), which shows he still sees himself as male regardless of the transformation. Inn Keeper: History Seigetsu was born into the Hōzuki clan and during his early childhood already recognized as one of, if not the greatest shinobi the clan had ever given birth to. As a kid, his parents would read him a bedtime story every night, a custom in which he reveled and where his eventual obsession with tales would originate. Seigetsu was the elder of and, although their exact relation is unknown, was viewed as a big brother and his personal hero by the latter. With the pressure on Seigetsu increasing as he got older and began to be pushed forward by the clan as possibly even the next Mizukage candidate, contact between the two lessened, as was the case with , who was born a few years later. At the age of 14, Seigetsu would eventually learn of and master the Hōzuki Forbidden Technique: Stiff Corpse Ritual, abandoning the clan and killing the most skilled among them in the process. Mangetsu also died at Seigetsu's hands during these events, although it is unclear Suigetsu is aware of this. After this accident, the exact happenings surrounding Seigetsu remain unclear, being sighted at various times across the globe, most of them during the critical turning points of history. Later Appearances During the invasion of , Seigetsu can be seen spectating various battles throughout the series, although he does not appear to intervene anywhere. Because of his inaction towards the death of Kirigakure shinobi, he is soon accused of being apart of the invasion force and attacked, but easily disposed of the squad that assaults him. During his wanderings across the city, he comes across a burned-down street and witnesses Yaseko being targeted by several bandits, the rest of her family already fallen victim. The bandits are not part of the force that invaded Kirigakure, but rather "vultures", as Seigetsu call them, who snuck into the village to take advantage of its weakened state. Although he initially shows no interest in the little girl, that soon changes when he witnesses her defeating and brutally murdering all of her assailants. Fascinated by his discovery, Seigetsu intervenes just in time to finish a surviving bandit and save the girl. Yaseko, who remembers nothing of the whole event, embraces Seigetsu as her savior and "onii-chan". Seigetsu then offers her to escape from the village together with him, which she gladly accepts. He promises to take good care of her and gives her a new name, as her old self died during the invasion, together with her family. Synopsis Abilities Throughout his appearances, Seigetsu has been portrayed as cunning, ruthless and extremely powerful. Although he prefers to stay out of conflict, each time he does decide to participate the odds are severely tipped in the favor for the side he chooses, seen during the Fourth Great Shinobi War were he single-handedly prevented the annihilation of an entire squad just by intervening during one exchange. There is few consistency in Seigetsu's methods: sometimes he will insist on hiding the nature of his abilities, other times he will expose them without a moment of hesitation. Every one of his actions only serve to make "the story" progress in the most dramatic or entertaining way. The nature of this drama or entertainment is decided upon by Seigetsu himself. Seigetsu has shown advanced understanding of other natures, styles and battle strategies. Always present as a "fourth party", as he likes to call it himself, he generally has a very clear overview on both sides of a battle and can easily gauge the intentions and outcome with that information. He can easily recognize flaws or weaknesses from a distance and act upon them either positively or negatively. Even when he is in battle himself, these perceptive abilities shine through, to the point that he sometimes willingly ignores opportunities his opponent provides him to prolong and dramatize his fights. General Physical Fitness: Although he may come over as a rather scraggy fellow, Seigetsu's ability to change his entire physique at will makes this observation rather void. Though not on the level of those who use it as their main focus in battle, Seigetsu has shown considerable strength and speed within battle, enough to go toe-to-toe with an opponent of jōnin-level without having to rely on any of his other capacities. He has stated himself that he dislikes to use in battle, but will resort to it from time to time, using a style that mostly relies on knife-hand thrusts to pierce and eviscerate his enemy. His preference towards this method is partially aesthetic, as are all of his motions, but also serve the purpose of easily perforating the skin and hitting blood - which Seigetsu can then absorb and utilize for his own purposes. Skill in the Seigetsu has shown ever since he started his training as a shinobi, and it has not diminished one bit. Even then, Seigetsu almost never is portrayed with it, stating that "no audience likes to see soldiers running away". Although his Hydrification Technique normally prevents any physical blow from connecting, Seigetsu has shown quite some endurance during the few times he is hit with sufficient force, making him not entirely defenseless even when someone has the ability to break through his fluid form. Immunity to Illusions: Users of have on multiple occasions commented that applying their craft on Seigetsu was particularly difficult, if not straight up impossible. It is speculated that, because of all the identities and chakra signatures he absorbed through his kinjutsu, Seigetsu's mind is too complex to be captured by most genjutsu. Similar to how a can break through any illusion put on its host by spinning its chakra within his mind, the multitude of chakra signatures cause a constantly and erratically changing flow within Seigetsu's network, too complex for no one but the grandmasters of genjutsu to get a hold on. Whatever this effect would have on the or any of its derived techniques, infamous for their potential, remains unclear, although it is likely it would depend on their user's experience with genjutsu. Ninjutsu : Like most shinobi of Kirigakure, Seigetsu possesses knowledge of this jutsu, although he names it Bloody Mist Technique (血霧の術, Chigiri no Jutsu). Although this caused confusion during its first appearance, it quickly became clear that despite the different name, the techniques are essentially identical. Why this term was given to Seigetsu's usage becomes apparent once confronted with it. Rather than expelling mist or lifting it up from his surroundings, Seigetsu lets the water that evaporate, essentially making the created fog bank his "body". Furthermore, it seems that rather than just water, his blood-form is utilized, evident by the mist condensing as blood droplets on bystanders' skin. Similar to how he can displace himself freely within a liquid body of water, Seigetsu can appear anywhere within the mist at any moment, due to all of it being a part of him. His movements become akin to , being able to be at any point, at any time instantaneously. Furthermore, because of the qualities his possesses, unlike other Hidden Mist Techniques, the jutsu is impermeable even for those owning the or similar techniques. Even in the event that his opponent is able to escape the fog, Seigetsu can use the resident mist that has condensed on their person as a means of transportation. However, doing so will force him to dispel the technique. Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation It is very likely that Seigetsu is the single most talented being the Hōzuki clan has ever spawned, no matter how twisted a person he came out to be. Demonstrating a natural talent that bordered on the unimaginable, he was able to master most of the hiden of his clan before most others of his age could write their name. Cited as the prodigy of the century, Seigetsu was supposed to ensure the resurrection of the Hōzuki, who had lost most of their fame ever since the end of the 's reign. As was traditional, Seigetsu's abilities, though awe-inspiring, cover only a very specific spectrum of the ninjutsu arts, as the Hōzuki were often too arrogant to educate their children in anything but their own techniques. Nevertheless, even with this kind of limited knowledge Seigetsu has acquired legendary fame, so much that it has been stated that if he should ever abandon his neutrality, it wouldn't seem possible for his side to lose, no matter the scale of the conflict. : His clan's signature ability, Seigetsu noted that it had always been more of an "instinct" than an actual technique for him, portraying usage of it even as a child who could barely walk. In regards to this, the trigger of this technique is almost like a protecting its - should any physical attack approach Seigetsu his body will liquefy upon the slightest of contact, rendering him immune to nearly all forms of taijutsu. Seigetsu has shown to be capable to freely alternate the exact composition of the water he transforms in, rendering it in a state most optimal for the situation at hand. He could change the to trap opponents within his body, heighten the temperature to boiling point, causing grievous injuries upon contact and even have it transmit diseases such as the cholera bacterium. In this state, Seigetsu can utilize any water source within his vicinity to strengthen himself, even jutsu that are directed against him. In addition, should he stand in contact within a plain of water, he could merge with it and appear at any point he desires within said body, no matter what state of matter. Should a person come in contact with his liquid form, he can pull them further and trap them within his body until they drown, or manipulate the water so it . Similar to an infamous witnessed long ago, Seigetsu can slip into another body through any kind of cut or bruise where there is a liquid catalyst present (most frequently blood) and destroy their body from the inside out. In addition, when utilizing the , Seigetsu seems to favor splitting them out of his liquid form instead of merely creating them. The clones created in such a manner also appear to possess more of his chakra and are quite intelligent, capable of acting independently and attaining useful information without Seigetsu explicitly instructing them to do so. Strangely enough, Seigetsu seems to have developed a tactic that allows him to negate the Hydrification technique and anything similar with mere touch - allowing him to temporarily rob any other Hōzuki of their abilities. An unique aspect of Seigetsu's liquid form is that the water it is normally composed off is completely purified, removing the traditional weakness to as he has become the "perfect insulator". Similar to how experienced possessors of the could keep it active at all times with minimal exertion, Seigetsu resides in a constant, liquefied state, making him impervious to all physical attacks. : Seigetsu's signature attack, it is a relatively simple Hōzuki hiden that compresses a small amount of the water that composes them and fires it off at high speeds. When the trainees of the clan are educated, they are advised to only use the technique in close quarters, where the surprise factor and the force of the projectile is optimal. However, in Seigetsu's hands, this jutsu has been elevated to a level no Hōzuki member could have ever envisioned. While traditionally the technique requires the user to mimic a gun with their hand, to guide the droplet and achieve compression more easily, Seigetsu can employ it without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Every bullet is formed and shot almost instantaneously, and this can be done from any body part Seigetsu desires, creating a massive surprise factor. The speed at which the bullets travel was fast enough to overcome the chakra-repelling influence of Hajikukare, something Monad stated was an unprecedented feat. The ease and grace with which this technique can be utilized allows Seigetsu to incorporate it into every one of his movements - even something as commonplace as a wave of his hand or a turn of his hip can be used as an incentive. Although the individual force behind each bullet isn't outstanding, their combined potential is immense, so much that it was theorized by Ren Natsumikan Seigetsu could probably break though a barrier protecting a Hidden Village in under thirty seconds, although she didn't dare to estimate how much bullets Seigetsu could fire in that time cap. The influence that Seigetsu has over his liquid form carries over into his bullets, allowing him to manipulate all of their aspects in the same manner. :Long-Range: Seigetsu has portrayed the ability to adapt the original Water Gin Technique into a weapon more suitable for long-ranged assault, allowing him to pick off opponents from several hundred meters away. This usage does require a significant increase in concentration, and as such Seigetsu can only fire one of these bullets at once. He must also fire them from the tip of his finger, which he commonly does by supporting his "shooting arm" by the elbow with his other hand and pointing his index finger at the intended target. The projectiles utilized in this particular technique are more slender and elongated, and are capable of maintaining their momentum even when smashing through obstacles made of solid rock, having a piercing capability rivaling that of . :Multiple Shots: Having the ability to create a bullet from literally every inch of his body, Seigetsu can easily fire off more multiple bullets simultaneously from various places on his person, allowing him to pick off entire squadrons of shinobi in the blink of an eye even if he is surrounded and outnumbered. Probably the pinnacle of this application is the Water Release: Machine Gun jutsu he developed, where he would create an innumerable amount of projectiles using the entire surface of his skin, forming a hail of bullets travelling in every direction. *'Daekidan' (唾液弾, Spit Bullet): The mouth is a junction of , and as such it is very easy to produce energy-based techniques from it. This is visible in various Wind, Fire and Water Techniques, among others, where chakra is kneaded within the mouth and then expelled as the element of choice. Through applying the Water Gun Technique orally, Seigetsu can create a projectile that is faster, more damaging and more resilient than one fired from his skin. However hard it was to avoid being hit by one of his normal bullets, that much easier it is to be completely ripped apart by a Daekidan. Even so, Seigetsu is scarcely seen using it, commenting that it "makes his throat dry". Hōzuki Forbidden Technique: Stiff Corpse Ritual: Believed to be the only Hōzuki of his era to acquire this , it is both what granted Seigetsu immortality and transformed him from a curious but gentle prodigy into a cannibalistic monster. Because the technique requires a constant supply of fresh human blood, Seigetsu is forced to drain his victims of it, although he acquired a habit of consuming them wholly from time to time. After he has finished the job, Seigetsu is granted the ability to transform into the victim on a completely new level in comparison to normal s, going as far as their chakra signature. Part of the deceased's energy reserves are also added to Seigetsu's own. The massive amounts of chakra he has gained through this in combination with his liquefied form being very similar to a cloak has let to his title of Tailed Beast without a Tail (尾を持たない尾獣, O o Motanai Bijū; English TV "Tailless Tailed Beast"). Seigetsu can attribute any of the properties of his water-form with added might to this state, although using it for projectiles rapidly depletes his reserves and forces him to drink again. Along with this, Seigetsu has developed several techniques that are only usable within a hemofied state and by extension unique to him. This technique also allows him to those whom he has consumed blood of, no matter how small the amount.Human Wreckages *'Blood Sword Bullet' (血剣弾, Chikendan): Placing one hand on the back of another, Seigetsu pulls out a sword made of the blood that composes him, seemingly with effort. Although it appears as a blade, it is not used in that exact vein. Instead, it would be more correct to regard the technique as a bullet, derived, like so many others, from the Water Gun Technique. Seigetsu explains that his clan has always favored swords in combat because they can guarantee the death of an enemy with much more certainty than a bullet. However, because Seigetsu himself was never too fond of swords himself, he sought to overcome the handicap that the projectiles he favored brought along. The normal Hydrification Technique cannot provide the power or speed necessary for this technique, making it truly unique to those who have mastered the clan's kinjutsu. Ren commented that she could not determine whether it was more appropriate to describe the jutsu as a blade moving like a bullet or a bullet acting like a blade. In any case, the technique is able to shred anyone within Seigetsu's vicinity until there is nothing left in a matter of seconds, making it seem like they are attacked by an . The "bullet" can be maintained on Seigetsu's wrist even after usage, allowing it to be fired again in a moment's notice. It is this technique that gained Seigetsu the moniker of Swordsman without a Sword (剣を持たない剣士, Ken o Motonai Kenshi; English TV "Swordless Swordsman"), and it is among his entire repertoire his most favored one. :*'Multi-Bladed Variations:' Seigetsu has demonstrated the ability to utilize and maintain multiple "bullets" at one, allowing for more devastating applications of the technique. When doing so, he seems to manifest them at the sides of his arms and shin rather than on top of his hand. The killing potential of this technique is absurd, able to massacre entire divisions of shinobi in a matter of seconds. Following Seigetsu's decimation of his clan, a flee-on-sight order was issued to anyone who saw the "blades of blood", so much that ghost stories are still told in about it today. This usage of the technique does seem to take its toll on Seigetsu's body, shown when he was unable to maintain a hemoficated state after using it. Because the amount of blood that resides out of his body is so great, it is speculated that Seigetsu would die of blood loss almost instantly should he fall unconscious or run out of chakra while this technique is active. *'Blood Spear Bullet' (血槍弾, Chiyaridan): A technique that is both in appearance and effect similar to the , it shapes the blood of Seigetsu's body into a long, spear-like form which is then directed at the opponent. The technique isn't simply a long sword or a spear, however. Instead, it is a constant stream of projectiles, moving so incomprehensibly fast they appear as a single being. To be targeted by the spear essentially means being his by thousands upon thousands of bullets in a matter of seconds, a treatment so brutal few constructs can withstand it for extended periods. Even a defense as proficient as is shattered in less then a minute, not through any sort of fancy trait or sharpness, but through simple and brute force. As one could imagine, this technique is extremely taxing for Seigetsu, so much that consummation of new blood is necessary immediately after its usage, but given its raw power this has never really posed a problem. By moving his hand, Seigetsu can move the spear and "cut" through multiple obstacles at the same time, but this lessens the time he can maintain the technique. Trivia *Seigetsu's appearance is based off Toto Sakigami from the Deadman Wonderland series. * is a poetic term for the moon shining in the sky after it has been cleared by rain. This could refer to Seigetsu's position after he massacred his clan - he shines bright and alone in a sky that has been "rid of impurities". ** The full phrase of which Seigetsu's name comes is , meaning a state of mind or heart, as clear and serene as the brightness of the moon after the rain. This is quite cruel irony in regard to Seigetsu's insanity and cruelty. * is the Japanese word for the Chinese Lantern, a plant bearing fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns; like most citizens of Kirigakure, his surname is derived from a type of produce. References